Sakura: Un Cambio Diferente
by Black-King21
Summary: Que pasaría si todo fuera muy diferente: Sakura Haruno Jinchuriki del Kyubi, Hinata Hyuga la vengadora de Konoha, Naruto Namikaze el prodigio ninja medico y Sasuke Uchiha el heredero mediocre.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1**

 **pasado**

Los rayos del sol entran por las ventanas de mi departamento con fuerza, fruño el ceño y me levanto con flojera, y voy al comedor no hace falta que me cambie ya que esta en algunos pasos, ya que vivo en un departamento algo pequeño, no me quejo ya que es algo acogedor, me sirvo un poco de leche y agarro un pedazo de pan que compre el dia anterior me como todo y veo en el reloj que ya es algo tarde así que me pare y me dirijo al baño a tomar una ducha.

Después de 15 minutos salgo, y me veo en el espejo, mi cabello rosa natural esta muy largo, mi piel es algo blanca, mis ojos son color jades, veo en mi estómago el sello que mantiene encerrado al kyubi, ¿si yo soy la contenedora de ese demonio? Como me entere, fue una noche que estaba entrenando y vi que casi matan a mi sensei lo ayude y allí me dijeron porque todos en la aldea me odian y la razón, es el maldito demonio de mi interior

Dejo mis pensamientos a un lado y me voy a cambiar, me pongo mi ropa interior, luego mi short de licra color negro, para después ponerme encima la falda color roja, arriba me pongo mi camisa de redejilla y encima de esta mi sudadera roja, y a ultimo mis sandalias ninjas, me mira al espejo para colocarme por fin mi banda de ninja. Al terminar salgo de inmediato de mi casa, corro por las calles de konoha donde todas las personas que paso en el camino me dirigen miradas asesinas o me insultan, yo los ignoro y sigo corriendo sin detenerme, ya que se que algún dia todos me respetaran y sere reconocida en todo el mundo ninja

Al llegar a la academia, entro al salón y muchos ya han entrado entre ellos, el chico rubio de ojos azules, Namikaze Naruto, es la persona que amo, es muy hiperactivo, amable y alegre, y adelante de el esta, Hyuga Hinata, la ultima sobreviviente del clan Hyuga, ella es una persona fría y amargada, y aunque no lo quiera admitir es mi mejor amiga/rival ya que ella fue la primera en hablarme y apoyarme, nos conocimos desde que teníamos 3 años a pesar de que su padre le prohibía juntarse conmigo ella desobedecía por que según ella, estaba muy aburrida en su casa, pero yo se que no le gustaba verme triste y dejarme sola, pero como es muy orgullosa nunca lo admitirá, a pesar de eso hay a veces que se sonroja y sonríe aunque son muy escasas desde que exterminaron su clan.

Veo que me voltea a ver con el ceño fruñido, yo también la miro y fruño el ceño y chasqueo la lengua y me dirijo a mi asiento que por desgracia es junto a ella, a pesar que es mi mejor amiga odio juntarme junto a ella, ya que es la prodigio y sin mencionar que todos los chicos están enamorados de ella, incluyendo por desgracia a mi amado rubio, lo bueno es que ella ni le ase caso siempre esta en su mundo.

-se te pegaron las sabanas dobe - me dijo con voz fría e indiferente al momento que me sentaba a su lado

\- callate teme – le dije con el ceño fruñido ella solo sonrió arrogantemente y volvió a dirigir su vista al frente como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, ella tiene el pelo corto asta los hombros a diferencia del mio y de color negro como la noche misma con destellos azules, ojos color grises con un toque de lila…lo cual es raro hasta en su clan, su piel es mas blanca que la mia, y es un poco mas baja que yo, y viste unos pantalones azules marinos, sandalias azules, una camisa negra de redejilla, y su chamarra, color crema con el símbolo de su clan en su hombro derecho, su banda ninja la tiene en la frente debajo de su flequillo y mechones, odio admitirlo pero es muy hermosa, tks con razón todos les gusta, bufo y pongo atención a lo que va decir el sensei que acaba de entrar

-buenos días alumnos - saludo iruka - bueno como sabrán hoy se les dirán en que equipo están-explico el sensei mientras se dirigía a su mesa para agarrar un papel donde tiene los nombres de cada integrantes de los equipo- los equipos serán los siguientes

Equipo 9 – Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji

Equipo 8- Inusuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Uchiha Sasuke

Equipo 7- Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata

_Sus profesores los estarán esperando en el aula correspondiente de cada equipo, eso es todo ya se pueden retirar_ dijo iruka

Vi como cada miembro de los equipos se juntaban para irse juntos, a sus respectivas aulas, yo ni me levante ya que la arrogante esta a mi lado y mi rubio atrás asi que mi equipo ya estaba junto antes de ser uno, solo miro a la teme con el ceño fruñido es que acaso siempre nos tocara juntas o que.

-no puedo creer que nos tocara juntas - dije con el ceño fruñido

-a mi tampoco me agrada estar contigo en el mismo equipo dobe_ dijo la pelinegra sin voltear a verla, se paro para dirigirse a la salida sin decir nada mas

-hey maldita espéranos_ le grite para que se detuviera, se detuvo, pero solo para chasquear la lengua y continúo caminando - ahhhh temeee - grite frustrada revolviéndome los cabellos

-este sakura-chan creo que debemos seguirla - dijo el rubio un poco nervioso al verla actuar asi .

-eh .. .si jejeje - dijo la peli rosa nerviosa y avergonzada de que el rubio la haya visto actuar asi.

..

Los dos salieron de allí y se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraran con su sensei, al llegar los dos entraron y la vieron vacía, asi que se fueron a sentar en las bancas, pasaron 10 minutos de incomodidad por parte de los dos ya que el rubio sabe que la peli rosa lo ama, y la peli rosa sabe que el rubio ama a su mejor amiga, y esta ni le ase caso, estuvieron hundidos en sus pensamientos hasta que el ruido de la puerta les llamo la atención, voltearon y vieron que la pelinegra entrar que los miraba indiferente, ella solos los ignoro y fue a sentarse a un lado del rubio que la miraba embobado.

-¿adónde fuiste?_ pregunto la peli rosa a su amiga después de que pasaran 30 minutos en un incómodo silencio.

-no tengo porque decirte lo que hago o deje de hacer, asi que no molestes_ dijo la pelinegra fríamente

-temeee, solo quiero saber-dijo la peli rosa enojada por la actitud de su compañera

-tks- la pelinegra chasqueo la lengua y se cruzo de brazos ignorándola

_ahhh eres una- no pudo acabar de insultar a su amiga, que se había levantado y le había agarrado el cuello de la chamarra a la pelinegra, cuando vio de reojo al rubio en la puerta, la pelinegra también volteo donde esta viendo la peli rosa

-que haces - pregunto la pelinegra con mirada fría, que hiso que el rubio se sonroja en lugar de sentir miedo.

-quiero vengarme del sensei por hacernos esperar tanto- dijo el rubio sonrojado mientras colocaba un borrador con tiza arriba en la orilla de la puerta

-mm naruto no creo que eso funcione- dijo la peli rosa ya a un lado de la pelinegra

-porque lo dices sakura-chan-pregunto el rubio

-es un jounin seria estúpido si caen en algo tan barat- antes de que la pelinegra pudiera terminar la puerta se abrió cayendo el borrador en la cabeza de su nuevo sensei, los tres gennin abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa, segundos después el rubio y la peli rosa rieron a mas no poder mientras que la pelinegra solo sonreía de lado y el sensei entraba y se rascaba su cabeza en modo de confunción

_sabéis _dijo el peli plata captando la atención de los genin - mi primera impresión de este equipo es una bola de idiotas

Al decir esto, a los tres gennis bajaron su cabeza avergonzados por tan mala impresión y le salieron un aura morada depresiva, al notar esto el sensei hablo.

_bueno, hay que olvidar esto y comenzar de nuevo-dijo el sensei haciendo que los tres se recuperaran_ bien los espero en 5 minutos en el campo de entrenamiento 7_al decir esto desapareció en una nube de humo

Segundos después los tres gennis corrieron de inmediato al campo de entrenamiento al llegar vieron a su nuevo sensei, recargado en uno de los postes del campo, mientras lee un libro de una extraña portada que a los gennin les llamo un poco de atención y se acercaron un poco mas para saber de que trata la portada y al hacerlo se pueden ver que en la portada esta un hombre corriendo mientras sonreía y atrás venia una chica que lo perseguían muy sonriente con una especie de látigo, y eso se les ase raro a los tren.

_sensei de que trata el libro-pregunto el rubio

_es un libro educativo-dijo el peli plata, cerro su libro y los miro con los brazos cruzados-bueno primero hay que presentarnos, decir su nombre, cosas que le gusta hacer, o lo que no, su sueño cosas asi

_porque no lo hace usted primero para tener una idea-dijo la peli rosa

_bien, bueno mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, las cosas que me gustan no tengo ganas de decirles al igual que las cosas que no me gustan, y mi sueño para el futuro mm nunca había pensado en eso-dijo el peli plata

_que pero ni dijo nada mas que su nombre-dijo la peli rosa enojada, la pelinegra solo la miraba fastidiada

-ahora te toca a ti-dijo el peli plata refiriéndose al rubio

_me llamo Namikaze Naruto dattebayo, las cosas que me gustan son el ramen, y b-bueno . . Hinata-chan_dijo el rubio sonriendo para decir lo segundo algo sonrojado, la peli rosa solo fruño el ceño al escuchar lo segundo, la pelinegra lo miro indiferente, y el peliblanco solo sonrió bajo su máscara_ lo que no me gusta es esperar los 3 minutos cuando pongo el agua en el tazón de ramen para que se cocine y mi sueño para el futuro es ser el mejor ninja médico de la historia-

_" _mm igual a kushina"-__ pensó kakashi-_bien tu turno_-dijo señalando a la peli rosa.

_me llamo Haruno Sakura, las cosas que me gustan es entrenar y la aldea, las cosas que odio es ella-_dijo señalado a la pelinegra que solo fruño el ceño-_es un dolor de trasero y mi sueño es ser la mejor ninja y hokage de la historia-_dijo la peli rosa sonriente

_ _interesante hay rivalidad en esas dos-__ pensó el peli plata sonriendo para sus adentros-_te toca

_me llamo Hyuga Hinata, no hay muchas cosas que me gustan, pero entre ellas esta los rollos de canela y la lluvia con el frio, odio muchas cosas en particular-_dijo la pelinegra haciendo una pequeña pausa para continuar -_y yo no tengo un sueño ya que lo voy hacer realidad, y es matar a la asesina de mi clan -_dijo lo último con odio y rencor que ocasiono que sus dos compañeros se pusieran nervioso y el sensei algo preocupado

 __ya me lo esperaba-__ penso seriamente el peli plata -_bueno ya que nos presentamos les voy hacer una pequeña prueba asi que los veo mañana a las 4 de la mañana aquí en el campo de entrenamiento-_dijo el peli plata listo para irse pero antes -_asi se me olvidaba no vallan a comer nada porque si no lo vomitaran todo -_al terminar de decir desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a los tres gennin confundidos

 **..**

 **..**

… **continuara**

 **Nota:** como verán en este capitulo…varias cosas cambiaron.

 **1:** aquí Hinata es la vengadora de Konoha y ella en lugar de tener los ojos perlas como los demás Hyugas sus ojos son Grises, aquí los descendientes de la primera rama tendrá los ojos grises ya que tendrán un poder de ojos diferentes a los demás Hyugas….solo cuatro Hyugas en total obtuvieron digamos el Byarigan que aquí será una combinación del Byuakugan y el Sharigan, entre esos Hyugas se encuentra Hinata pero lo despertara mas adelante.

 **2:** aquí Minato Namikaze esta vivo junto con Kushina, y el será el 5 Hokage en lugar de 4 ya que el cuarto o mejor dicho la cuarta será la madre de Sakura…el Clan Haruno también es importante, pero a la vez no.

 **3:** aquí Sakura es la Jinchuriki del Kyubi y sabrá hacer el Rasegan ya que su sensei será Jiraiya en lugar de Tsunade ya que naruto tomara su lugar y el será un aprendiz médico, por lo que el no sabra hacer el rasengan….aqui tampoco Minato creo el rasegan sino lo hizo la madre de Sakura y ella se la enseño a Jiraiya y este a Minato.

 **4:** _si no les parece mis cambios por favor no lean ya que no les puede complacer a todos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

… **.**

 **Pasado**

A la mañana siguiente

Desde las 4 am, los tres Gennin ya estaban en el campo de entrenamiento esperando desde hace mas de una hora a que llegara su Sensei que los había citado el día de ayer.

_ahhh porque no llegaaa-_grito la peli rosa desesperada mientras se revolvía sus cabellos.

_quieres callarte eres fastidiosa -dijo la pelinegra enojada, por estar esperando a su Sensei

_Hinata-chan estoy de acuerdo con Sakura-chan, yo ya tengo hambre dattebayo-_dijo el rubio deteniendo a tiempo la pelea de las dos chicas

_ves el me apoya -_dijo sonriente la peli rosa

_hump dobe-_gruño la pelinegra

_que dijiste temeee-_dijo la peli rosa amenazadoramente

_estas sorda o que D-O-B-E-_dijo la pelinegra en tono burlón para al último deletrear la palabra

_maldita - la peli rosa ya se le iba a lanzar encima cuando apareció por fin el peli plata

_hola chicos-_saludo el peli plata con una mano arriba, los tres Gennin los voltearon a ver con el ceño fruñido-_perdón por la tardanza es que me perdí en el camino de la vida

_eso es mentira dattebayo - dijo el rubio enojado y apuntándole con el dedo

_bueno, bueno-_dijo el peli plata mientras se rascaba la cabeza-_bien hay que comenzar con la prueba-_comento seriamente

_y en que consiste-_pregunto la peli rosa también seria

_es de que cada uno tiene que quitarme un cascabel antes de que se acabe el tiempo-_dijo el peli plata mostrando dos cascabeles en su mano y apachurrando un reloj de tiempo

_pero solo hay dos y nosotros somos tres-_dijo el rubio confundido.

_bueno eso es porque solo dos de ustedes pasaran la prueba si es que me logran quitar uno-_dijo el peli plata muy seriamente asiendo que los Gennin se pusieran nerviosos y preocupados por obtener uno

_y que pasa sin ninguno de nosotros logra obtener uno-_pregunto la peli rosa

_el que no tenga uno lo regresare de inmediato a la academia desde el primer año-_dijo el peli plata

_QUEEEE-_gritaron el rubio y la peli rosa, mientras que la pelinegra mostraba indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa.

_así que comencemos-_dijo el peliblanco acodando los cascabeles en su pantalón y sacando su libro y comenzando a leer.

el primer en atacar fue Naruto ya que Sakura y Hinata se fueron a ocultar en diferentes posiciones esperando el momento indicado para lanzar un ataque

_asi que decidiste atacar primero eh-_dijo el peli plata sin dejar de quitar su vista de su libro

_a si es dattebayo-_dijo el rubio apuntándolo con el dedo, quería atacar primero para poder impresionar a la pelinegra y por supuesto obtener un cascabel

El rubio saco un Kunai de su pantalón lo agarro con la mano para después correr hacia el peli plata, el solo se quedó quieto sin despegar su vista de su libro cuando el rubio ya estaba mas cerca de el, lo esquivo y desapareció para después aparecer atrás del rubio en cuncliyas.

_te enseñare mi jutsu secreto-_dijo el peli plata en cuncliyas y con sus dos manos juntas mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se acaba de hacer presente debajo de su mascara

El rubio reacciono tarde ya que el peliblanco lo aviento con sus dos dedos de cada mano junta, haciendo que el rubio saliera volando en el aire

_aaaaaahhhh-_se escuchó el grito del rubio mientras esta en el aire

Cuando el peli plata lanzo al rubio, una gran cantidad de shurikens y kunais con explosivos se acercaban peligrosamente al peliblanco que logro esquivar con algo de dificultad se hiso una gran nube de humo, donde aprovecho la peli rosa en aparecer con dos clones de sombra con un kunai cada una en la mano donde las tres se lanzaron al ataque, Kakashi desapareció rápidamente a las dos clon solo quedando la original y el, pero no se dio cuenta de un clon mas que estaba atrás de el iba atacar y que logro detectar a tiempo pero eso provoco que se moviera del lugar llegando cerca de la cascada donde una pelinegra lo esperaba, ella hiso unos jutsus.

_técnica de agua: jutsu dagas de agua-_dijo la pelinegra terminando de aser los sellos para al poco de tiempo se levantó un pequeño muro de agua donde aparecieron ciento de dagas filosas que iban directo al peli plata.

Kakashi se sorprendió por el jutsu de un poco de alto nivel de la pelinegra cuando vio que las dagas filosas iban directo hacia el logro esquivarlo justo a tiempo solo recibiendo el rose de una que rompió y le dejo una herida en su hombro derecho y hay supo que con ella no se juega, y destapo su ojo izquierdo mostrando su sharingan, la pelinegra se abalanzo a el con un kunai en cada mano, el portador del sharingan lo bloqueo con su kunai, aprovechando para darle una patada que la mando a volar lejos de el desasiendo en el aire

-un clon-_dijo el peliblanco sorprendido por no a verse dado cuenta de eso, sintió una cantidad de chakra venir de su lado izquierdo, que lo hiso voltear para darse cuenta de que una gran bola de fuego venia de esa dirección, que logró esquivarlo contra apenas solo recibiendo unas pequeñas quemaduras en su ropa, desapareció de la vista de la pelinegra aprovechando de que no ha activado el Byakugan, para ocultarse.

La pelinegra se dio cuenta de que su sensei había desaparecido asi que decidió activar su Byakugan, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que sintió que le agarraban del pie, bajo su vista y vio una mano con su Byakugan noto que el peli plata está bajo tierra-_pero que-_no logro escapar ya que el portador del sharingan la jalo hacia abajo quedando solo la cabeza afuera.

El peliblanco se puso de cuncliyas y miro a su alumna con una sonrisa que se veía aun con la máscara puesta que hiso que la pelinegra fruñera el ceño-_ eso estuvo cerca, pero por ahora te quedara aquí mientras me encargo de los otros dos-_el peliblanco se paró y oculto de nuevo su sharigan-_nos vemos-_dijo el peliblanco antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando sola a la pelinegra.

-maldita sea -_gruño enojada la pelinegra por quedar en ese estado tan vergonzoso, que es un golpe hacia su orgullo.

..

..

Mientras tanto un rubio había caído en una trampa que puso quien sabe cuándo el peliblanco, y ahora mismo está colgado boca abajo de un lazo de un árbol.

-aaah maldición dattebayo-_se movía desesperado el rubio-_ ya se, como no lo pensé antes dattebayo-_el rubio tomo un kunai y se enderezo lo mas que pudo para comenzar a cortar el lazo, después de unos dos o tres minutos se rompió el lazo haciendo que el rubio callera de espaldas y se pegara en la cabeza.

..

..

Una peli rosa estaba caminando por el bosque cuando ve algo en el suelo y se acerca cuando lo hace se encuentra con la cabeza de su compañera enterrada y grita asustada pensando que esta muerta-_AAAAAAAHHHH-_el grito se escucha por todo el campo de entrenamiento

-quieres callarte -_dijo enojada la pelinegra por escuchar el grito de su fastidiosa compañera

-estas viva-_dijo la peli rosa con asombro

-si idiota, que creías-_gruño la pelinegra

-JAJAAJAJAJAJA -_la peli rosa comenzó reír sin control asta se tumbó en el suelo dando vueltas y apretándose la panza

-de que te ríes-_dijo la pelinegra entre dienta y mas enojada.

-d-de jajaja estas jaja atrapada teme-_dijo contrabajo la peli rosa por la risa-_nos jajaj vemos-_dijo la peli rosa antes de irse riéndose haciendo enojar mas a la furiosa Hyuga.

El tiempo ya se había acabado y ninguno de los tres pudo quitarle un cascabel, la única que estaba cerca de quitarle uno era la Hyuga. La peli rosa en el ultimo momento lo ataco con todo pero no pudo y el rubio había querido robar comida antes de tiempo y por eso en ese mismo momento estaba atado en un tronco y cada uno de sus lados estaba las chicas con trastes con comida, comiendo en su cara. El peliblanco antes de irse les prohibió darle de comer hasta siquiera una pisca de arroz, y también les dijo que habían fallado la prueba y que por eso reprobaron y los iban a mandar de nuevo a la academia.

-aaaaahh tengo mucha hambre dattebayo-_grita desesperado el rubio que le gruñen las tripas del hambre que traía

-el sensei dijo que no te podíamos dar nada Naruto-_dijo la peli rosa con cara triste

-pero Sakura-chan tengo mucha hambre-_dijo desesperado y con cascadas de en sus ojos azules

-tks-_chasqueo la lengua la pelinegra al momento de estirarle la cuchara con arroz-_come

La peli rosa tenia los ojos abiertos a no mas poder ya que no podía creer que su amiga/rival le estuviera ofreciendo de comer en la boca al rubio y que además estuviera rompiendo una orden eso si que es golpe hacia su orgullo. El rubio esta mas que feliz de que la chica de la que esta enamorado le ofrezca su comida y que además le valla a dar de comer en la boca, esta tan feliz que estaba llorando y sacando casi mocos por la nariz.

-vas a comer o no-_dijo fastidiada la pelinegra a un con la cuchara estirada

-s-si e-es..solo que estoy tan feliz -_dijo el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos, la peli rosa fruño el ceño a la pelinegra, y esta nomas chasqueo la lengua, el rubio comió de la cuchara cada vez que la pelinegra le daba ya casi se acababa la comida de la Hyuga ya se iba a comer la ultima cucharada de cuando el peli plata aparece de sorpresa, la Hyuga se puso en modo de defensa por si la atacaba al igual que la peli rosa

-que crees que estabas haciendo les dije claramente que no lo alimentaran y desobedecieron -_dijo el peli plata cruzado de manos y con el ceño fruñido

-el desobedece una orden es considerado una escoria, pero aquel qué abandona un amigo o compañero es peor que escoria-_dijo la pelinegra fríamente, pero con una mirada decidida, la peli rosa y el rubio miraron sorprendidos a la pelinegra ya que nunca imaginaron que pensara de esa forma, aunque a decir verdad ella tenia mucha razón en lo dicho por sus palabras

-estoy de acuerdo con ella asi que si le va ser algo va tener que pasar sobre nosotros-_dijo también la peli rosa decidida

-asi es dattebayo-_dijo el rubio que aun seguía atado, sorprendiendo a la peli negra que les sonrió con una sonrisa diminuta

El peli plata no cambia su expresión en el rostro hasta hiso mas la mirada fría para poder intimidar a sus alumno y desistieran de su idea, pero eso solo provoco que los tres Gennin se mantuvieran firmes si retroceder a sus palabras pero claro que por dentro temblaban del miedo y esperaban que el sensei no los atacaran por desobedecerlo. Pasaron varios minutos mirándose fijamente hasta que por alguna razón muy desconocida para los Gennin el peli plata comenzó a reir sin parar hasta que el rubio arto de verlo reírse lo interrumpió.

-que es tan gracioso dattebayo-_dijo el rubio enojado

-jajaja es solo que los tres pasaron la prueba-_dijo el peli plata con cara divertida al ver la expresión de los tres Gennin

-QUEEEEE-_gritaron los tres cuando captaron la información dicha por el peli plata

-es solo que la prueba no consistía nomas en quitarme los cascabeles si no que tenían que trabajar en equipo, pero como no lo hicieron reprobaron ya que cada uno se fue por su cuenta, pero ahora que ustedes se apoyan y desobedecieron una orden a cambio de ayudar a su compañero pasaron la prueba-_dijo el peli plata explicando todo

Los tres estaban muy felices de ver aprobado y poder comenzar a ser misiones y para celebrarlo los tres Gennin decidieron ir a comer a Ichiraku ramen aun solo dos de ellos estaban entusiasmados y tuvieron que convencer a la pelinegra a ir.

Al llegar al restauran cada uno pidió ramen y comieron lentamente bueno solo las dos chicas ya que el rubio casi se atragantaba ya que comía rápido, después de dos horas terminaron en total la pelinegra comió 2 tazones de ramen la peli rosa 3 y el rubio 12 ya que era apasionado al ramen, ya que pagaron sus porciones.

-a dónde vas teme-_dijo la peli rosa al ver a su compañera camina al lado contrario de su departamento

-no tengo porque decirte-_dijo la pelinegra fríamente volteándola ver

-no seas tan amargada y dinos -_dijo la peli rosa con el ceño fruñido

-que te importa -_dijo la pelinegra

-maldita, dinos o no te dejare en paz-_amenazo la peli rosa haciendo que la morena chasqueara la lengua

-que fastidiosa eres, voy a comprar unos rollos de canela-_dijo la pelinegra al momento de darse la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

-te acompañamos, vamos Naruto-_dijo la peli rosa corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga esta al verla fruño el ceño

-espérenme-_dijo el rubio también corriendo para alcanzarlas

Al llegar juntos a ellas comenzaron a platicar solo el rubio y la peli rosa ya que la pelinegra iba muy callada escuchando las tonterías que hablaban sus compañeros.

Al llegar a la tienda, la pelinegra compro una bolsa con 13 rollos de canela, dejando boca abiertas a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Después de que la pelinegra pagara los rollos de canela salieron de la tienda y acabaron sentados arriba de un puente con los pies colgando, la oji gris estaba comiendo sus rollos de canela mientras que los otros dos solo la veían de reojo porque ya casi se acababa todos

-tomen-_dijo la pelinegra dándole a cada uno un rollo de canela, los otros dos lo recibieron con una sonrisa y mas el rubio

-crei que te lo ibas a comer todos-_dijo la peli rosa acabándose de comer el suyo

-hump. . . le puse algo al tuyo-_dijo la pelinegra acabando de comer su ultimo roll de canela con una sonrisa diminuta, la peli rosa se quedó congelada pensando que le había puesto a su rollo

-que le pusiste-_dijo la peli rosa desesperada, la pelinegra la ignoro y se levantó para dirigirse a su casa

-" _me alegro de que me tocara con ellas y en especial Hinata-chan"-__ penso el rubio feliz mientras veía a la pelinegra alejarse siendo seguida por Sakura que le gritaba exigiéndole que le había puesto y la amenazaba con bromas sino le decía, pero la pelinegra solo la ignoraba.

..

..

… **continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

 **Pasado**

Había pasado ya unos 7 meses desde que se integraron como equipo, hacia un mes atrás habían completado su primera misión de rango C que en realidad resulto ser una de rango A. después de haber hecho esa misión, los tres se volvieron un poco más unido gracias a un incidente donde casi muere la Hyuga al proteger a la Haruno de morir y donde también el Namikaze se enteró de que es la carcelera del Kyubi ya que la Hyuga ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo o al menos lo sospecho gracias a su Byakugan. La Haruno creyó que sus compañeros de equipo la iban a odiar, pero se equivocó cuando los dos le confirmaron que para ella seguiría siendo la misma idiota de siempre, al menos la última parte se lo dijo la Hyuga con burla.

Ahora los tres se encontraba caminado por las calles de la aldea rumbo a Ichiraku después de estar tres largas horas de entrenamiento que les puso su Sensei cuando llego al campo dos horas después de la hora que los cito el día anterior. Mientras caminaban Sakura y Naruto se encontraban hablando alegremente entre ellos mientras que la Hyuga iba callada solo escuchándoles sin decir nada aunque se notaba que iba relajada, a la mitad del camino la oji gris noto que alguien los estaba siguiendo desde hace seis cuadras atrás y por lo que notaba se trataba de alguien estúpido ya que no necesito de su Byakugan para saber dónde esta ya que no era muy inteligente que digamos.

Volteo al ver de reojo a sus compañeros de equipo para saber si han notado algo pero estos iban como si nada y seguían platicando, la pelinegra solo bufo por la idiotez de esos dos al no notar que alguien los seguía.

-" _y se hacen llamar ninjas" –_ pensó con fastidio.

Harta de esa presencia, se detuvo haciendo que los otros también lo hicieran y regresaran los pocos pasos que se adelantaron.

-¿teme que te sucede? –pregunto la peli rosa al ver que la oji gris no dejaba de ver hacia un punto en específico por lo que con curiosidad también miro hacia el lugar y al hacerlo vio como algo se escondía rápidamente tras la pared. –qué demonios fue eso –

-hump alguien nos ha estado siguiendo y ya me harto su presencia, por lo que voy a ver quién demonios es – dijo la oji gris con frialdad mientras caminaba hacia donde la figura se escondió.

Los otros dos no tuvieron otra opción que seguirla ya que también tenían curiosidad por saber quién era.

…

…

Mientras tanto tras las pared, "la sombra" que se ocultaba era nada menos que un chico de la edad de los tres, de cabello negro en punta y ojos del mismo color, se trataba de nada menos que el tímido heredero e hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha el líder del famoso y poderoso Clan Uchiha, quien se encontraba de nuevo espiando a sui amor secreto, pero al ver como la fría Hyuga lo noto, se fue a esconder de inmediato solo rogaba que no fueran donde se encontraba porque no sabia si iba a soportar no desmayarse al ver a la peli rosa de cerca.

El pequeño Uchiha al escuchar pasos acercándose donde esta, siente como su corazón se acelera y por reflejo cierra sus ojos como si esto lo haría desaparecer.

-" _por favor aléjate, por favor, por favor"_ –rogaba en su mente el pelinegro.

De un momento a otro dejo de escuchar lo pasos por lo que con miedo abrió sus ojos y al hacerlo se arrepintió ya que al hacerlo frente a el vio como unos ojos grises claros lo miraban con frialdad, pero también pudo notar la tristeza y soledad que había en ellos.

-asi que eres tu el que nos ha estado siguiendo Uchiha – dijo la pelinegra seria.

-H-Hyuga-san – murmuro el pelinegro al ver a la única sobreviviente del Clan frente a el.

Hinata lo ignoro y se acercó mas a el, y sonrió de lado al ver como este se alejaba de miedo.

-dime Uchiha, porque nos has estado siguiendo – dijo la Hyuga acercándose un poco mas.

Cuando la oji gris iba a ponerle una mano en el cuello para asustarlo mas y que hablara, la peli rosa llego con el rubio por lo que tubo que separarse del oji negro al notar que se encontraba muy cercas de ese niño tan raro.

-eh, ¿tu quien eres? _ pregunto la peli rosa mirando confundida al niño frente a su amiga, por alguna razón el niño se le hacía conocido como si lo hubiera visto en algún lado. _ siento que te conozco de alguna parte –

-oh ya se quién eres….Sasuke Uchiha, eres el compañero de Kiba y Shino – dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Como si a la peli rosa se le encendiera el foco lo vio fijamente. - ya te recordé no eres el niño raro que siempre se la pasa sonrojándose y tartamudea por todo. –

Ante esto el pelinegro se puso rojo por lo que dijo y además de que la oji jade se acercó al pelinegro.

Hinata al ver como el Uchiha pasaba de blanco al rojo se le quedo mirando con curiosidad y se preguntó porque se ponía en esa forma cuando la idiota de la dobe se le acercaba y cuando ella lo hiso solo se alejó con miedo y ahora se encontraba nervioso y apunto de desmayarse.

-" _no será que el raro le guste la dobe" –_

Sasuke estaba a punto de desmayarse al ver tan cerca el rostro de su amada, sino fuera que se salvó gracias a los gritos de Kiba quien lo estaba llamando para que fuera y sin perder tiempo huyo de ahí no sin antes chocar un poco con la Hyuga que lo fulmino con la mirada y que casi hiso que temblara de miedo sino fuera llamado de nuevo por su amigo.

-que raro es - dijo la peli rosa confundía al ver como el chico salía huyendo.

-" _hump parece que si le gusta la idiota y como siempre esta no se da cuenta" –_ pensó la pelinegra sin quitar su vista de la figura del raro.- como sea – sin decir más se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí.

-hey, Hinata-Chan espéranos – grito el rubio al verla algo retirada de ellos y empezó a seguirla.

…

…

-" _eso estuvo cerca" –_ pensó el pelinegro al momento de llegar corriendo hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

-hey Sasuke, otra vez estabas espiado a Sakura – dijo Kiba con burla.

-cállate – el Uchiha lo fulmino con la mirada.

Shino al ver que se avecinaba una discusión por lo mismo decidió intervenir y distrajo al castaño del tema por lo que comenzó hablar de otra cosa de inmediato, Sasuke se lo agradeció con la mirada ya que no tenía ganas de discutir.

Mientras los tres se dirigían hacia el campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke recorro de repente la mirada de la Hyuga que a pesar de que lo vio con frialdad pudo notar que esa capa ocultaba la tristeza y soledad que había dentro de ella, y no sabia porque, pero algo en su interior le rogaba que conociera a la verdadera Hyuga que se esconde en su interior, pero otra parte de el le daba miedo acercársele a la chica. No entendía que le pasaba si el está enamorado de Sakura y no de Hinata a quien apenas le dirigió una palabra si es que su apellido contaba como una.

-" _es mejor dejar de pensar en eso y olvidar lo que paso, a la otra tendré más cuidado en observar a Sakura-Chan" –_ pensó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

..

..

 **Continuara**

 **Nota:** hola queridos lectores, en los próximos caps o cap va empezar en Shippuden y cuando este en letras _cursivas_ será el pasado, porque les quiero hacer esta pregunta y voten, el que tenga más comentarios en las parejas, asi se quedará, por que les digo:

Quieren que sea:

 **SASUHINA Y NARUSAKU**

O

 **NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU**.

O TAMBIEN PUEDE SER:

 **SAKUHINA Y SASUNARU**

Recuerden el que tenga mas comentario, hare las parejas y si no hay ninguno antes de actualizar comenzare a escribir la historia para ir a formando la pareja poco a poco, ustedes elijen…también acepto yuri si quieren como pareja principal, solo Yaoi **no** acepto como pareja principal y no me malentiendan no odio yaoi o lo discrimino, sino que simplemente no estoy acostumbrada escribir parejas de chicoxchico (aunque si leo sobre ese tipo de pareja) eso es todo, pero si quieren lo hago como secundaria y algo leve sin tanto romanticismo.

Sin mas me despido y nos leeremos en la siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **-presente-**

-Hinata…- susurro Sakura al ver frente a ella después de tres años a su antigua compañera del equipo y a la quien consideraba aun su mejor amiga a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

La pelinegra había cambiado, se encontraba mas alta, su cabello antes corto hasta los hombros ahora era largo hasta su media espalda y recogido por una coleta alta dejando afuera dos mechones largos a cada lado de su rostro, su fleco antes recto ahora los mechones estaban del mismo tamaño pero en punta. Su ropa también había cambiado, ahora usa en la parte de arriba una camisa estilo yukata de color blanco y abierta dejando ver su abdomen plano y algo marcado y el top negro que cubre su pecho, en cada brazo llevada un brazalete largo que los protegía, en la parte inferior lleva un pantalón ninja negro con una franela morado oscura en la cintura algo larga de la parte de atrás que iba sujeta por un tipo de lazo y donde se encuentra una Katana, sus sandalias ninjas eran largas. (Imaginen el traje de Sasuke en Hinata pero un poco mas femenino)

-Sakura….Naruto – dijo la pelinegra mirando con indiferencia a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

La peli rosa y el rubio también habían cambiado algo al igual que vestimenta.

Sakura ya no tenia el cabello largo sino corto hasta sus hombros, era más alta no tenía muchos atributos como su antigua compañera de equipo pero s tiene un cuerpo atlético. Su vestimenta consiste en un pescador color rojo oscuro, sandalias ninjas cortas color negras, una playera negra con redecillas en las mangas cortas, y encima trae una chaqueta rosa con negro con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, y su frente trae su banda ninja negra. (Imaginen el traje de Naruto en Sakura pero en lugar de Naranja y negro es Rojo, negro y rosa.)

Naruto tenia el cabello un poco mas largo pero aun en punta, y es un poco mas alto que Sakura e Hinata, su cuerpo aun era delgado pero lo tenía algo marcado gracias al entrenamiento con su Tsunade. Su vestimenta consiste en unos pantalones negros con una pequeña franela naranja en su cintura, sandalias cortas negras, una playera negra y encima un chaleco naranja, en sus manos trae unos guantes negros, y su banda ninja roja en su frente. (imaginen el traje de Sakura pero en hombre y de color negro y naranja.)

Después de tres años por fin volvieron a encontrase con su antigua compañera quien se había marchado con Orochimaru para entrenar y volverse mas fuerte y así poder matar a Hanabi Hyuga.

Hinata en todo ese tiempo no pensó en nadie mas que en su meta y si para eso tenía que volverse una criminal que asi sea, había aceptado ir con Orochimaru esa maldita serpiente a la cual odia y al que iba a usar ya que no tenia planeado darle su cuerpo, primero muerta que dejar que ese sujeto utilizara su cuerpo a su antojo. Sabia que con ese tipo no se anda con juegos es por eso que primero le sacaría todo el provecho que pudiera al "entrenamiento" que el le diera y crearía técnicas secretas en solitario y cuando menos lo esperara se encargaría de acabar con esa asquerosa serpiente.

Ya que no era estúpida y sabia que cuando se volviera mas fuerte y su cuerpo se desarrollara lo suficiente, Orochimaru no tenia planeado cumplir su parte de trato y la iba a matar para robarle su cuerpo, ya que desde que comenzó a entrenar con el sabia que ese saco de carne y huesos que esta usando en esos momentos se estaba pudriendo y tendría que cambiar de "piel".

Y es por eso que su plan lo iba a poner en marcha en cualquier momento, al fin y acabo Orochimaru ya no tenia nada que enseñarle por lo que ya no le era de utilidad, pero al parecer eso tendrá que esperar algunos días más por la interferencia de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y otros dos tipos que sospechaba que eran o son de ANBU.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió ver fue al chico raro; Sasuke Uchiha, si que estaba algo cambiado, se encontraba mas alto, seguía siendo delgado pero su cuerpo se encontraba algo marcado, su piel seguía siendo del mismo color pálida, su cabello se encontraba un poco más largo pero tenía el mismo "corte" . Su vestimenta también cambio, ya no usa shorts, ni su típica camisa del clan, ahora usa unos pantalones azul marino, sandalia negras ninjas, una playera negra con redecillas y encima una sudadera Azul con negro. (imaginen la ropa de Hinata versión hombre y de diferente color.)

La Hyuga no entendía que hacia el Uchiha hay ya que el no era parte de su equipo, de los otros dos ANBU sospecha que uno es su "remplazó" y el otro no tenía ni idea pero tampoco le importaba. El Uchiha al sentir su mirada penetrante la volteo a ver y sonrió interiormente al ver como se ponía nervioso y evitaba su mirada con su rostro algo sonrojado.

-" _puede que haya cambiado físicamente pero sigue siendo el mismo niño raro y patético por dentro…..interesante"_ \- pensó la pelinegra sin dejar de ver con indiferencia al Uchiha que hacia todo lo posible por evitar su mirada

-¡Hinata regresa a la aldea! – dijo Sakura

-no pienso regresar a esa patética aldea, su viaje hasta aquí ha sido inútil – dijo Hinata con indiferencia.

…..

…..

…..

-3 meses después-

Había pasado tres meses desde que su misión fracaso, no solo no pudieron traer a su antigua compañera y amiga de vuelta, sino que se había vuelto mas fuerte y pudo con todos y casi los iba a matar con un ataque que Orochimaru detuvo a tiempo mucho antes de que lo hiciera, sino ahorita no la contarían.

Los dos miembros del equipo 7 se encontraba tristes y frustrados en especial Sakura que no podía creer que habían tenido la oportunidad de traer de vuelta a Hinata y que hubiera fallado por no ser fuerte, de que le servía haber pasado 3 años entrenado con Jiraiya uno de los tres Sannin o como ella le dice el Eron-sennin, si aun seguía siendo débil

Se prometió que se volvería mucho mas fuerte y traería a su mejor amiga de vuelta a come de lugar, no dejaría que se hundiera mas en la oscuridad, ella sabia que la niña que había conocido a los 3 años y que se convirtió en su primer y única mejor amiga aun se encontraba ahí en lo mas profundo de ese corazón frio y en que pensaba penetrar a como de lugar y si es a golpes que asi sea pero ella la traería de vuelta a la luz.

Se encontraba caminando por la aldea después de un duro entrenamiento con Asuma sensei quien le esta ayudando con su Rasengan para crear una nueva y mejorada técnica basada en el Rasengan, y debido a que Asuma Sarutobi tiene elemento Viento le es mas fácil avanzar con su tutela.

Ya llevaba una semana trabajando en su nueva técnica y ese dia después de seis horas de intenso entrenamiento decidió ir a comer Ramen, por desgracia se le pego los malos hábitos alimentación de Naruto y la hizo una adicta al ramen como el, pero la diferencia es que ella solo comía 5 tazones de ramen cada vez que iba a Ichiraku no como el rubio que se comía 12 tazones.

Cuando ya iba a llegar a su restaurante favorito, ve que el rubio viene corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Sakura-chan! – grito Naruto mientras corría hacia su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? – pregunto la peli rosa algo preocupada al ver la cara decaída del rubio.

-Sakura-chan, acabo de venir de la oficina de Tsunade-sama…..escuche como hablaba con Kakashi-sensei y mi padre sobre Hinata – dijo Naruto decaído.

Sakura sabia que lo que le iba a decir su compañero de equipo no iba a ser bueno, y aun mas si en esa junta participo, sus sensei, la actual Hokage y el Ex Hokage.

-¿Qué dijeron?-

-parece que Hinata-chan mato a Orochimaru hace un mes y ahora se encuentra huyendo con un equipo que formo- dijo Naruto con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas pero no derramo ninguna aunque ganas no le faltan.

La peli rosa al oír esto se quedó sorprendida, ya que no podía creer que Hinata haya matado ella sola al maldito bastardo que ni ella junto con Yamato y Naruto, pudieron hacerle algún rasguño. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga se había vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que pensó la última vez, apretó sus puño con furia y se juró volverse mucho más fuerte.

-no te preocupes Naruto-Kun, traeremos a Hinata de vuelta, asi tenga que traerla arrastrando lo hare, eso lo juro – dijo Sakura con seriedad y determinación.

El rubio al verla tan decidida también se propuso a volverse mas fuerte y traer de regreso a la chica que ama.

…

…

… **..continuara**

 **Nota:** bien mis querido lectores como prometí en el cap anterior les dije que ustedes escogerían las parejas y conté los votos que dieron en los comentarios así que las parejas finales son:

 **Sasuhina** y **Narusaku**

Conte los votos desde el primer comentario ya que desde ahí comenzaron a proponer las parejas y como son 16 comentarios: 12 votos fueron para Sasuhina y 5 para Naruhina…..así que gano Sasuke, por lo que comenzare a desarrollar la historia con esta pareja, una vez le digo que va ser amor lento osea se van a cercar poco a poco, para que nose desesperen.

Sin mas me despido y nos leeremos a la siguiente.


End file.
